


【柱斑】ABO

by Steroid



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steroid/pseuds/Steroid





	【柱斑】ABO

“我觉得自己忘掉了什么很重要的事情。”  
柱间拉开车门，身型微晃，一屁股坐进去，还没来得及关上侧门，这辆在此处等他已久的跑车已然绝尘而去。  
从下颌角处掀开闷热不透气的人皮面具，露出属于他自己的那一副健康小麦色的面容，眉眼柔和，棱角分明，唇上勾着的一抹笑最是让人移不开眼。他现在身上有一股莫名其妙的廉价男士香水气味，让驾驶位上的人十分夸张的喷了喷鼻息。  
面具，假发，美瞳，胶原蛋白填充块，各种易容道具尽数扔到后座上，他接过递给他的湿纸巾，擦了擦脸和脖子，旋即使劲抹掉耳根和锁骨上涂得厚厚一层熏人的浓缩精油，显露出他原本像海洋一般辽阔的气息。  
毫不注意收敛泛滥的信息素，上半身彻底放松的摊在车座上，柱间疲倦的叹了一口气，又把刚刚的话重复了一遍：“我觉得自己忘掉了什么很重要的事情。”  
“你现在顺位第一该作的是把安全带系上，次之，喝口水休息一阵子，然后，把到手的芯片给我看一眼，这些完了之后，你再慢慢的想是有什么事情没有干。”斑从后视镜里察觉到追兵的存在，皱眉将右脚放在油门上，提醒柱间前途多舛。  
柱间撇了撇嘴，右手一探，刷的一声来过安全带扣住，从头发里摸出藏匿妥当的秘密芯片，放进斑掌面朝上空等着的右手心里，同时委屈地道：“斑，不夸我么？”  
“夸你什么？全球知名大盗，只有你看不上的，没有你偷不来的？是说你个天才罪犯，把国家警察耍的团团转，自己该吃吃该喝喝，工作休闲两不耽误？还是说你智商爆表，策划方案天衣无缝，稳扎稳打万无一失？”斑两下把方向盘打到头，一个急转，让后面车内司机乱了手脚，几辆车连环撞在一起，成了一道屏障，彻底封住了追兵的路线，“还没听腻吗？”  
“想听你夸诶……”柱间散开了盘起的长发，一头黑长直顺滑的披散在肩上，他把头凑过去，一起看着斑拇指和食指捏住的芯片，发丝在车体的摇摆下不时飞起，痒痒的滑过斑的脸庞。  
斑换单手扶在放线盘上，偏头看着像是大型犬类一样忽闪着一双水汪汪大眼睛的共犯，捏住对方下巴，绽放出一个故作惊奇的笑，蜻蜓点水的吻了一个瞬间：“这样夸？”  
嘴唇分开的时候，柱间意犹未尽的舔了舔斑的唇缝，“回家再好好'夸'。我大概想起来我忘记什么了。”  
“嗯？”  
“进门看见前台花瓶里插着的红玫瑰很漂亮，我出来时候有点急，忘记顺出一支来送给你了。”柱间单手接住斑抛换给他的芯片，将战利品收进早已备好的绝缘盒，放进手刹后面的空间里，不再去管它，“我说过每次都给你带点小玩意儿的。”  
柱间没说错，每次他作后援和接应时，柱间已定能给他变魔术似的弄出点东西，或者是花，或者是目标以外的戒指，或许是一只精致的玛德琳蛋糕，或许任何有意思的物件。  
斑挑眉：“没懂明白你在执着些什么，当年追我直到求婚都不这么腻歪。”  
“那是因为刚认识你还不知道你有这——么好！真实越来越爱你啊！”柱间轻车熟路的坦言道，寻思着高速上不难驾驶，便不老实的拉松安全带，再次探身过去，亲吻斑的脸颊，一点点向下蜿蜒，直到颈侧。  
柱间的尖牙抵在埋藏着腺体的皮肤上，寻找他曾经留下过的齿痕，呼着热气道：“我只闻到我自己的信息素了，没有闻到你的味道。”他拿舌尖在那片奶白色的脆弱的皮肤上来回游走勾画着，鼻腔内疯狂的捕捉斑的气味，却只有车里的汽油味，当仔细辨识下相去甚远，“怎么了？”  
“打了抑制剂。”斑毫不避讳的道。  
“为什……不是吧！你赶上发情期都有胆儿出来？！”柱间萌的意识到事情的严重性，几乎要凑到斑脸前去管管这位不知天高地厚的人。  
“发情期就不能出来？你是活在上个世纪么柱间？”斑差点笑出来，挂了巡航，双手离开车把，支住颚骨看着一边的柱间，“你入室，交涉，浑水摸鱼，窃取目标，我开车，破译安保系统，远程监控提供潜入和撤离路线。没我的配合，我还真的不太信你能一个人完成行动。”  
“以前我也单干……”  
“但是那是快二十年以前了，谁知道你有没有退步。”斑翻着旧帐，冷哼一声，刚想接着反驳些什么，后脖颈子忽然感受到一并不能难以忍受的疼痛，一丝丝熟悉的感觉顺着后颈腺体渗入血管，扩散至四肢百骸之中，勾起一股难言的甜蜜柔软略带期许的味道。  
“你！”  
“发情期很危险的啊，斑，很容易变得欲火焚身什么的。”  
占有欲过强的天然黑一脸无辜，他用温热的舌打着圈舔舐伤口，生怕弄疼了斑。  
进化过程中，Omega的腺体组织上几乎不覆盖毛细血管，神经也仅仅起轻微的感知作用，牙齿的刺穿带来的伤害几乎可以忽略不计，那条伤口在柱间唾液中特殊激素的刺激下很快收缩合拢，完好如初，切愈发变本加厉的把Alpha的浓郁激素封在内里。  
斑想声色俱厉地反驳回去，但是刚一张口就觉得喉咙略微发干：“让发情期变得危险的，也只有你而已！”  
柱间一本正经的摇摇头，严肃道：“你不能随便推卸责任，要不是我身边这位这么美，这么甜，谁会想得到要对他下手呢？你得明白，你自己就是个祸害。”  
斑急促的穿了几口粗气，冷不丁一脚急刹车，毫无防备的柱间一下糊上前玻璃，心脏简直要被吓出病来。  
斑也不无难受，脸上洇开一片酡红，羞恼的开口：“上次我发情期不打激素不让你咬，用我omega信息素钓人，你这次是要秋后算账了？”  
柱间脑海中闪现出的的确是上次分头行动会合时的场景。城市一角阴暗潮湿的小巷入口处，十七八个西服革履的男人被一刀毙命，尸体交错堆叠成为一个瘆人的堆垛，翻越其后，肮脏泥泞的地面上有显而易见的打斗痕迹，一片铁锈色血迹边缘有两只被子弹击碎的玻璃注射器，其中的抑制剂流进了血泊中，挥发出的一丝浅淡味道对于发情期的Omega根本起不到任何作用。而他的爱人，被强烈的发情热折磨着，正蜷缩在晦暗潮湿的角落中，浑身颤抖着用手自渎，泪水津液淌了满脸，唇色鲜红，雪白的腰身顶着灰黑色的粗糙墙壁，嘴里喃喃念着柱间的名字，与深深浅浅的呻吟声交织在一起，那一方狭窄的空间中甜美的Omega信息素气味浓郁得要滴出水来。听到脚步声斑立刻抄枪瞄准，见到是亲密的伴侣，才扔下枪，拽着柱间的领带疯狂的吻了上去，像是在沙漠中被干渴折磨了一个世纪的旅人，终于见到了绿洲与甘泉。  
柱间现在没有回答，却是接着脱掉那些优雅精良的西装，越多皮肤裸露在空气里，就有越多海水般清新隽永的信息素不要钱似的从毛囊附腺挥发进车厢内，把这一方空间，对于omega来说，变成了安宁清新的桃花源和蒸笼似的地狱。  
才过眨眼功夫，那些带有爱人熟悉气味的激素在斑体内牢牢扎根，理论上抵制发情期过量性激素的物质，此时此刻竟然与人工抑制剂产生了拮抗，这副波澜不惊的肉体由内到外升起一股邪火，他双手死握住方向盘，本就淡色的皮肤关节露出吓人的白色，汗水涔涔底下，酥酥麻麻的瘙痒感和烧在每一个敏感带上的火难以被无视，小腹皮肉紧得像一块钢，某些难以启齿的部位迸发出澎湃的欲望。  
柱间敞开了最后一件内衫，把胸膛露出，看着车外不住倒退的风景，轻飘飘地开口：“好好开车，你不是说不影响么？”

 

到家门口的时候斑已经撑不住了。  
柱间扶着方向盘把车弄进车库，之后一手膝盖窝一手腋下，手法纯熟的打横斑的身躯，把这只被自己吃的死死的Omega给公主抱起来，也不管芯片怎样，抬腿踹上车门，一步步走在开阔庭院的干道，绕过水波轻柔的人工水塘，从别墅的落地窗中走入他们的家。  
抑制剂半衰期不长，因为时间（更因为副驾驶上某人把第二支扔到窗外绿化带里）的缘故，基本已经不能达到有效阈值，加之熟悉的宅邸内尽是二人的味道，宜人温度和这股股气息让斑身体内的omega信息素重新飘散出来，带有些霸道挑衅的甘美信息素天罗地网地攥上柱间的意识。  
他们本来是打算去主卧的，但这个想法在踏进客厅的第一步时就流产了。  
引人垂涎三尺的身体被横陈在柔软细腻的暗灰色麂皮绒躺椅上，大瓦数冷白色灯光洒下，亮如白昼，将一切细节展露无遗。  
从斑眼眶里打转的泪花，蒙着一层水雾的黑色瞳孔，到他轻微煽动的鼻翼和颤抖的睫毛，这些小动作烘托出勾人的绝妙氛围，远在天边近在眼前的尤物，让早就食髓知味的老饕食指大动。  
柱间借着把斑放下去的惯性一并压在他身上，捧住他脸颊，狂热的咬上那淡红色饱满晶莹的唇。  
喉咙里有多干涩，口腔中就有多濡湿，吸吮唾液的同时，舌尖逡巡在唇纹上，顺着最深的沟壑稳步前进，游走过一排整齐的齿，去撬紧锁的牙关。  
斑可谓浑身上下都运不起半点力气，被柱间轻描淡写的亲了亲，就瘫软的让步，让那条灵巧的舌滑进口腔中，熟练的在软腭上一点一点的开启某种不可见的开关。  
每一次快速的富有节奏感的顿挫都在斑脑海内打出一个小小的火花，他遂阖眼，在漆黑中捕捉这些微颤的悸动。原本微不可见的波被敏感的躯体逐级放大，几乎成为一种精神上的颤栗，波形优雅稳妥地烙印在心底，成为彼此间不许多言的痴恋与默契。  
斑用舌纠缠上柱间的，贪婪的索取对方的体液和味道，温热柔软的部分绞缠不休，像是人鱼交尾，漾起阵阵水波，那片信息素构成的海洋简直要将人溺死在里面，一辈子都不要再浮出水面。  
唾液与汗液中的激素成分起到了火上浇油的催情成分，口齿间也许能够以接吻稍微缓解些许不满足，其他一些地方倒是越来越渴。  
柱间正要扬起头，斑竟趁其不备咬住他舌尖，一边向回拉扯，一边用一双幼狼似的眼睛瞟着柱间。  
“不好吃么......这就松嘴了？”  
声音酿成了醇厚的花酒，一口即让人心智朦胧。这琼浆玉液涓涓涌出，便是邀人一共醉生梦死。  
柱间心底叫了句祖宗，要是吃准了这张嘴，整道珍馐可要耽搁了。他无奈的眯着眼，额头相贴，将信息素喷洒在斑面孔上，一点点诱惑他松口。  
“不行。”斑这时候似乎已经迷了心智，浑身烫的要命，几个关键部位更是快烧起来了，但他完全意识不到更好吃的还在后面，像是怕丢了手里糖果的孩子一样执着于柱间的唇舌。  
柱间不得不空出手，摸索着往下勘探。  
温热稳定的宽大手掌甫一碰到胯下，斑极为明显的颤抖了一下，艰难的喘息起来，呼吸间带了更多的鼻音和柔软的呜咽声，Omega信息素好似实验室里打破了的玻璃储气罐，没有半点阻拦的弥漫在一方空间里，里面轻微的苦涩化学物质味道倔强的亘在腻人的甜美里，却愈发彰显了甜美本身。  
为了种族的繁衍，发情期Omega的内分泌腺以一种夸张的效率分泌性激素，除了促进皮下组织分泌挥发性带有个体气味的信息素，吸引未结合的Alpha来寻觅伴侣；部分激素刺激大脑，从生理生面增加交媾与结合的欲望；还有最直观且明显的，便是内外生殖器的周期性组织增生与体液的分泌。  
换句话说，斑当下后穴甬道之内，早已被自己的湿答答黏糊糊的液体充满，纳不住的，都顺着内壁潺潺流出，这些淫液洇湿了面料昂贵的裤子，在针脚细密严明的正中接口处汪成了让人难堪的一滩，热乎乎的手感让人脸红心跳。  
柱间呼吸一滞，再开始喘气时也显而易见的粗重了不少，他眉梢挂着居心不良的笑意，心底思索要各处开始下口。  
斑看得莫名其妙又内心惴惴然，浆糊似的大脑只能命令他更加卖力的舔弄柱间的舌，像是吝啬鬼把玩自己珍宝一样来回来去的摩挲光洁滑溜的软肉，咽下一口口藏着柱间体味的液体，来中和身体的燥热难耐。  
柱间找准位置，修长食指隔着裤子对准肉洞口毫不留情的一顶，那一片就像是洗饱水的海绵一样，泛出更多甜蜜温热的爱液，同时顶出了斑破口而出的一没了魂儿的呻吟。  
柱间扯进把舌头的使用权夺回来，不敢再以身饲虎……或者说换个地方，喂另外一张嘴。  
发情期雄性生物的眼睛都是摆设，全靠鼻子嘴还有下半身思考及感知，所以柱间扯掉斑黑色紧身小马甲一排扣子的时候，才第一次注意到他穿的是什么。  
“怎么穿成米其林三星服务生似的？”柱间看斑自己反手开始脱里面打底的白色衬衫，就后退半步把裤子往下扽。  
“配合你行动，万一出了差错，我能尽快混进建筑里。”  
“然后怎么救我？把自己喂给那些抓住我的人来换我命？你这种孤傲冷艳禁欲系打扮，是个Alpha都要馋死。”  
“拿762半自动步枪子弹喂。”斑无聊的翻了个白眼，平时的伶牙俐齿莫名回归片刻，“dirty talk的确有催情助性的作用，但你讲不好就不用尬说。”  
柱间本来有点窝火，这么一句有点难听伤人的话没过脑子便说了出来，出口怕得要命，然而轻描淡写化解掉和无情嘲讽，让他消沉沮丧程度又创新高。  
在车里嫌热已经脱掉外套，柱间三两下就把剩余的束缚自身的衣物扯了个干净，皮肤裸露在空气中，毛孔似乎都能嗅到斑的信息素，这些让他脑子里嗡嗡直响。  
斑夹紧了双腿半卧在躺椅上，白花花修长笔直的大腿相互挤压，呈现出浅淡的玫瑰色，无意识的想要藏起自己胯下那些东西，但它们像是啾啾鸣叫的雏鸟一般兴奋，谁都能看得出它贪婪雀跃的样子。  
斑现在的姿势，不论是前面竖直的欲望，还是后面淌出蜜汁的花芯，都一并直白的显露，刚才那么一句话似乎就耗尽了力气，预知了清醒。这个杀人放火时候比Alpha还Alpha的人，这才让Omega这第二性别名副其实。

 

是个Alpha就要被馋死，说的没错，而且首当其冲的是这名Omega自己的Alpha。  
一起睡了多少年了，柱间对这幅饥渴的身体了解的程度甚至超过他自己。他缓缓欺身过去，掌心抚摸过光滑的膝头，分开斑紧并在一起的腿。  
春光乍现。  
指尖点在欲望顶部小口，顺着矢状沟温柔的滑下去，经过阴茎的柱体，囊袋中间的微凹，一直到汁水横流的后穴，柱间这才抬头看着眼底发红的斑，含笑问道：“先要我照顾哪里？”  
“就、这里……”斑显然挑的是柱间手指此刻停留的位置。  
手指按压在布满粘液的内壁上，稍伸进些一挖，就能带出一汪晶莹的春水，发情期Omega的后穴为了适应多次长时间的交欢，自体润滑达到了登峰造极的地步，任何扩张其实都是画蛇添足，看起来娇小湿润的穴口像是呼吸一般张合翕动，让人忍不住有些怜惜，想要温柔的去疼爱，又想不顾一切的撑满占领。一旦东西进到其中，Omega基因里铭刻的本能行为会让它难耐的咬住，谄媚一般的大口嘬吮，下半点段甬道毫无自觉地收缩抱紧来者，不允许撤离，这种湿热鲜嫩的触感一个瞬间就会让人欲仙欲死。  
柱间知道，他太知道了，所以他咬了咬牙，没有把自己那根也硬的要命的东西直接插进去。  
手指按压住乱糟糟的洞口边缘，常年舞刀弄枪的人指尖上的薄茧成了一个表面粗糙的点，能够维持住微凸的形状，摩擦在极为敏感的粉色肉缘上，带来的刺激要比简单的柔软指腹还要多。这样一转过一圈，斑已经爽的浑身上下不受控制的抖动不止，穴口里羞答答又瞒不住流出一股浓郁粘稠的淫液。  
“嗯......嗯...啊......”斑无所适从的扭动头颅，不知道要往那里逃，瞳孔像是找不到焦距一样空洞的望着柱间肩膀之间的位置。  
指尖恶劣的顺着肉壁一点点勘探进入更深的地方，修建圆润的指甲盖轻抠肉褶，细致的慰问每条缝隙每个敏感的神经，这小小的手段就让斑腰部弓起离开躺椅，双手死死地住在柱间后背上。  
柱间加快速度，把食指整根捅进穴口，大幅度的搅动一圈，快速抽出，那被汁水沁透的地方竟然发出了“啵”的一声响，在安静的房间中显得格外清晰。  
斑的脸蓦的红了，上牙仅仅咬住下唇，死命把脸别过去，不想被柱间看到。  
柱间被这小动作彻底逗乐了，压上去在耳边轻轻呼气：“没想到你竟然这么急。”手上也丝毫不停，重新将两根手指捅进去，隔着肠肉按压前列腺。  
“啊……不要，别……别用手玩那里…”斑竖直的欲望随着柱间手指也一颤一颤的，每次被狠狠的压住，就潸潸地冒出一小股透明的粘液，而阴茎充血越来越严重，只是被精准的控制在达到高潮的极限之下，无法射精。  
“不想要？”柱间含住斑耳廓。软腭的凸起摩擦敏感的外耳上缘，原本暧昧温柔的动作，在这个节骨眼，却撩得他难受的快要哭出来。  
斑呜咽着摇了摇头。  
“不要就算了。”柱间装作无所谓的叹口气，画着折线形剐蹭着肉穴敏感的凸起，往外拔出手指。  
“不要……不要光用手……”斑哼哼唧唧的扭动腰肢往拔出一半的手指上凑，气呼呼的埋怨道。抱在柱间后背上的手胡乱摸索柱间肩胛骨、侧肋、腰胯，一直摸到胯间粗大硬挺的性器，火急火燎却手法娴熟的撩拨他。那根肉柱就像是面团遇到了手工艺人，食材遇到了厨神，顿时变的服服帖帖，越来越精神，连带着主人也驯顺起来。  
斑微隆掌心，像是杯子似的妥帖的扣在柱间性器的龟头上，手掌像海浪一样来回波动，似有还无的挤压过各个方面，一股酥麻顿时顺着小腹胸口直接窜到脖子以上，弄得柱间连牙龈都爽得发酸。  
斑根本不看手，简直要比自渎还熟练，大面积揉了一会儿龟头，随即往下滑到茎身，快速撸动了几下，掌根靠近阴茎根部，纵向包裹住部分茎体，食指点过尿道口，一圈圈螺旋形的打转。  
爱人的手指让原本就极具刺激的触感又翻了一番，强烈的快感凝汇在顶端，硬得发疼。  
斑忽然把手掌长长的划过濡湿的茎体顶端，扭过脸看着柱间道：“有本事你从头到尾别上真家伙。”  
面对这情形，要是有Alpha还能不钳住腰往死里操这猖狂的Omega，不得不让人理性怀疑一下他的生理功能是否正常。  
很显然，柱间没毛病，从器官到心智都好得很。  
他略微粗暴地架起斑一条腿，让他门户大开，腰部和后背离开躺椅，对准留着甜蜜爱液的后穴，一插到底。  
“啊啊啊……”斑失神的大声呻吟，被填满的强烈快感将他完全淹没，一时找不到呼吸的办法，喉咙发紧，窒息一般气若游丝的哽咽喘息。  
柱间没有理会斑抗拒的挣扎，强有力的双手箍住斑柔韧腰身，强暴地抽插自己粗重的性器，捣弄黏烂不堪的肉穴，一次次把柔嫩的皮肤撑满，让灼热又充满弹性的甬道全方位挤压按摩自己的欲望，欢喜而狂乱地横冲直撞，欣赏爱人一声盖过一声的浪荡呻吟和从眼眶中滚落的潸潸泪水。  
“啊……太快了，柱间，太、太快了……受不了了……”  
斑求饶的哭嚎着，肠道却绞得更紧，双腿环上柱间后背，迎合的扭动腰肢，把自己的肉体往对方性器上撞去。  
柱间抿唇一言不发，用阴茎在斑肠道内找准前列腺的位置，狠狠地操上去，一下接一下，越顶弄越使劲，快速猛烈的刺激积累堆叠起来，把看似结实的墙壁打出裂纹，看似塌溃在即。  
斑腰部完全不受控制地抽搐起来，下半身如同凭空消失，腰部绷紧，意识发白，某种难以言表的目的就在这片白茫茫中格外醒目的伫立着，近在咫尺。  
柱间忽然拔出了性器，同时一手攥住斑阴茎的根部，把他从射精的边界远远的扯进一个绝望痛苦的深渊之中。  
强烈的反差和失落感把发情的Omega折磨到发狂，当然柱间他自己好受不到哪里去，他憋住一口气，从牙缝里吐出，依旧是呼吸粗重地开口：“是你说太快的。”  
斑快要被逼疯了，接吻后充血的嘴唇完全合不上，津液汗液还有泪液都漫在面孔上，线条刚毅的脸呈现出一副淫乱而可怜的样子，他滑舌在口腔内若隐若现的游走，带着哭腔说着恬不知耻的话语来乞求身体的欢愉：“那也不叫你停下，把我操昏啊，往我肚子里射啊，你不要停下，我热，我快被难受死了……”  
“这时候知道求我了？”柱间一把将人拉起来，抱个满怀，走动几步，将斑身体背向自己压在那占了一整扇墙的落地窗上，双手扣住肩膀，从椎骨一节节向下沿着脊椎骨吻去：“这样子把你扔出去，是不是见个人就想挨操？”  
“不……”斑难受的呜咽，泪水全然不受控制的流出，玻璃温度微凉，火热的胸膛小腹大腿面，特别是勃起的性器都贴在其上，加之极为敏感的后背全然暴露，不受控制的恐惧感与熊熊燃烧的快感斗得不相上下，巨大反差要把人从天堂的边缘拽下地狱中，本来在射的边缘，现在却是根本射不出来。  
“嗯？对于发情期的Omega来说，是个Alpha你都会一样湿一样硬吧？你逃的开吗？”  
“那我杀了他。”斑从嗓子里低吼到，仍有一抹残存的哭腔。  
“我这样强干你，那你为什么不杀了我。”柱间用尖牙厮磨斑肩头，低低发问。  
“柱间你长脑子了吗，你是我的Alpha，我就等着被你上，为何要杀你？”  
柱间停住了一下，拖起斑两条胳膊，让他呈十字彻底贴在落地窗上：“你看这样，我们像不像是橱窗里的展品？我就想这样在整个世界面前干你，让你我做爱的样子被事无巨细的展览出来，任谁都知道，你是我的。”  
“外面没人。”斑看了看自家庭院，原本僻静的地段加之茂密树篱，根本不会被任何人打扰到。  
“有花草，有树木，有天空…你看，它们都知道了。”柱间声音回荡在斑耳畔。  
“幼稚。”斑笃定地道。情潮还在身体里发狂的翻涌着，一波波冲击在心脏上，爱人信息素味道熏的自己大脑要炸掉，斑完全没有心情根柱间接着纠缠这些话题，只想要被一下下的插，被填满，被亲吻拥抱…  
半天都没有动静，斑偏头一看，这比他还高一截子的男人竟然又犯消沉癖了，还是把脑袋顶在自己腰窝上消沉，后背被掌控的紧张感逼着他神经叫嚣着痛苦，而柱间似乎毫无自觉！  
“你……啊啊……”斑甫一开口，就感到前列腺被精准地顶到，突如其来的快感把剩下半句卡在声门处，再出口时只剩下了呻吟喘息。  
柱间向两侧掰开斑柔韧白嫩的臀肉，性器插在后穴里，缓慢的抽出，迅速的操进深处，没一次冲击挤压前列腺，都把斑弄出一身腻人的呻吟甚至求饶。  
“我想标记你…”  
“张嘴咬，我后颈的腺体就在你嘴边上。”  
“不，不是的…”柱间用手臂吃力的按在玻璃上，说话的时候也不耽搁一下快过一下的操干，用阴茎头隔着肠壁碾磨最敏感的点，“不是少量的注入信息素暂时标记，我想要永久标记你。”  
话出口，柱间就更加沉默了，他知道，因为职业原因，让斑时时刻刻不能逆转的散发出自己的味道是一件多么危险的事情。  
未标记Omega的信息素作为武器是几位高效且难能可贵的，即使斑他自己从未依赖过这项武器，但不得不说，在这高危行业里带一天，这个保命的武器就该多留一天。  
在金盆洗手退休不干之前不做永久标记，这是柱间在追求斑的时候做下的承诺，在他们婚姻及性生活的这些年里，俩人一直都没有打破，每次咬破腺体，也仅仅克制的注入能够短期彻底降解的信息素剂量。  
“咬吧，永久标记吧，我不介意。”这不是斑第一次妥协，或者说，他从来就没有拒绝过，从始至终都是柱间在单方面的克制。  
“抱歉……”柱间小心翼翼地轻声道，他还是不能。  
“让我转过来。”斑忽然声音闷闷的喊。  
柱间从他的身体里退出来，在斑转过来后，又托他双腿环上自己的腰，借着落地窗重新将性器顶进斑后穴。  
斑双臂用了些力气勾住柱间的脖子，四肢紧缠在柱间身上，像是一只巨大的章鱼，他侧过脸如饥似渴的吮咬柱间的唇，享受单纯的缠绵，却不料柱间再次毫无预兆的加快了冲撞的速度。充血肿胀的肉壁被硬挺的性器越磨越痒，淋漓汁水淌得到处都是，攻占掠夺更多的领地，稚嫩的粉红色肠肉像是抹了蜜，裹吮吞噬更多来自于柱间的意志。  
斑被干得意识迷糊，为了求欢，几乎什么话都应着，但还有不少不过脑子的反唇相讥，火上浇油，怼得柱间更是不乐意给他。  
一次次眼看冲破极限到了极乐的顶点又摔回人间，后背凉凉的玻璃和面前似火的热情让斑甚是消受不得，他指甲在柱间背上挂出一道道血痕，进而忘我地一口咬在柱间嘴唇上。  
斑无意识地舔舐对方那鲜血淋漓的伤口，他唇色绯红，艳得刺眼，舌尖蘸着鲜血在柱间脸颊上画出蜿蜒的痕，像是中世纪献给恶魔的血迹画押。信息素在空气里交织，淫靡水声不绝于耳，肉体在充盈和包裹中体味到绝妙的滋味，彼此的存在和纯粹的性爱仿佛成为了世界仅剩的真实。  
连呻吟都带着喑哑哭腔的时候，斑终于呜咽着射了，但是柱间显然还差一些。刚刚射精的肉体短时间不应期内是没有快感的，只剩下单纯摩擦触感甚至疼痛，然而斑咬牙绞紧肠道不允许柱间离开他的身体，混乱不堪的肠道糜烂柔嫩，温度也刚刚好，他扭动腰肢去压揉爱人的性器，那自己将对方也送上性爱的制高点。  
柱间在气息一滞的瞬间把一股炙热的精液射进了斑的腔道，高潮的快感让他差点不知身在何方，从空白中回归的时候，首先意识到的伸直不是眼前的景象，而是鼻腔中充盈着格外活跃清新的体味。  
斑看着柱间眼神柱间有了焦距，猛的一收紧后穴，把柱间夹得一激灵，刚射了一回的性器又开始充血硬挺起来。  
“在下一轮之前，我得补上把今天份的补上。”像是换了一个人，柱间超级纯情的啄了一下斑嘴唇，愉悦地瞅着他。  
“什么？”  
“我爱你！这是今天份的！”  
“都说了好几千天了，你也不嫌腻……算了，那这是我今天份的——”斑哑着嗓子，蹭了蹭柱间侧脸，手臂环住的力度加大几分。  
“一样的，我爱你。”  
END


End file.
